Il a fallut ça !
by Arumba Tchatchatcha
Summary: Conséquences du 11 Septembre


Il a fallut ça ! Par Adadas _Chapitre 1_ Lundi 10/09 19h30 Georgetown, Washington Mac était en train de regarder la télé quand son téléphone sonna. _Mackenzie? _Mac c'est Harm. Je ne vous dérange pas? _Non "Tu ne me déranges jamais Harm, mais ça tu ne le sais pas" J'étais en train de regarder la télé en attendant le livreur. 

_Trop fatiguée pour faire à manger marine? 

_Oh non! C'est le livreur d'électroménager. Le frigo a rendu l'âme avant-hier. 

_Bien, besoin d'aide pour l'installer. Je suis devenu un vrai pro. "Dites oui, dites oui." 

_Ce n'est pas de refus. 

_Vous avez de quoi me nourrir ou dois-je passer chez le chinois? 

_Je vais commander une pizza. 

_Je finis de ranger mes papiers et je quitte le bureau. Je suis chez vous d'ici 15/20 minutes. 

_Vous n'avez jamais autant travaillé que cette semaine. A tout de suite. 

Elle raccroche un sourire aux lèvres. De son coté Harm souriait aussi. "Si la soirée se passe aussi bien que ce coup de téléphone, le premier pas ne devrais pas être aussi dur à faire que ça." Il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et aperçu un mot de Tiner qu'il n'avait pas vu. "Capitaine Rabb, l'Amiral m'a appelé cet après-midi pour vous rappelez la réunion de demain matin au Pentagone. Il demande à ce que vous le rappeliez juste après. QM Jason Tiner." 

_Oh, mer…! J'avais complètement oublié. 

Il prit un gros dossier et sortit vers le parking. Il démarra sa voiture, salua le garde et partit vers l'appartement de sa meilleure amie où il arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il trouva une place non loin de l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il prit un sac qu'il avait toujours dans son coffre "merci Mac pour le réflexe." Pensa t'il. Il faillit rentrer dans le livreur de pizza quand il arriva vers la porte de Mac 

_Excusez moi 

_C' est pas grave m'sieur. 

Il sonna et la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à une Mac souriante en survet' et tee-shirt de l'USMC.

_Vous savez quoi Harm ? Quand vous dites une fourchette d'horaire, vous êtes plus à l'heure que quand vous donnez une heure fixe. 

_ Hin, hin, hin vous êtes tordante. J'avais oublié le dossier pour une réunion auquel je dois assister demain, d'ailleurs vous me remplacerez à la tête du JAG. 

_Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est vous qu'il a nommé à sa place durant ses congés. 

Harm déposa ses affaires, s'affala sur le canapé et défit sa cravate. 

_A mon avis c'est parce qu'il préfère que ce soit moi qui me fasse engueuler par le SecNav plutôt que vous. Et puis vous êtes la seule qui ait de l'influence sur moi. 

_C'est sur que vu sous cet angle. Vous voulez manger avant ou après avoir installé le frigo? 

Il la regarda avec un air malicieux. 

_ Pendant dirent ils en chœur et ils éclatèrent de rire. 

_Je vais me changer. Je squatte votre chambre. 

_OK. Coca ou Jus de pomme. 

_Choisissez pour moi, je vous fais confiance. 

_Alors Coca. Il ouvrit la porte il était en jean et torse nu. 

_Mac, j'ai un problème, enfin 2 problèmes. 

_Vous n'arrivez pas à vous habillez tout seul? 

_Non…Non!?! C'est …j'ai pas de tee shirt et de cintre pour mon uniforme. 

"C'est pas grave, tu sais si tu restes torse nu, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. " 

_Mac? Ca va? 

_Hein…Euh…1 cintre et tee shirt 

Elle lui tendit un tee shirt bleu avec le logo du JAG et 1 cintre 

_Vous avez de la chance, un peu plus et vous tombiez sur un tee shirt USMC 

_Plutôt resté torse nu que de porter ça. 

_Alors j'aurai dû vous le donner murmura t'elle 

Harm sourit à cette remarque. Mais n'ajouta rien. Il commença à installer le frigo et pendant ce temps Mac faisait la conversation. Ils plaisantèrent et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Finalement ils mangèrent après. Puis vint l'heure de partir. 

_Merci Mac pour cette soirée. 

_Non. Merci à vous pour le frigo, et le reste. 

_Non, c'est rien, et j' trouve ça normal, et je… 

_Oui? 

_Vous voulez déjeuner avec moi demain midi? J'aurais sûrement voir absolument besoin de vous voir. 

_Bien sûr mais pourquoi? 

_Parce que j'aurai passé plus de 4 heures à discuter gros sous et affectations à cause de politiciens qui pensent que la politique et l'armée font bon ménage. Je ne serai pas de bonne humeur et je sais qu'il n'y aura qu'une seule chose qui pourra me calmer. 

_Un tour en F14 ? 

_Non. Juste vous et un déjeuné en votre compagnie. 

_... 

_A demain. (Il l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue.) 

_A...A demain. 

Il regarda en arrière juste avant de s'engager dans les escaliers. "Même si c'était pas un pas, c'était au moins un demi pas." Pensa t'il en montant dans sa voiture et en regardant vers l'appart de Mac. De son côté, Sarah pensait elle aussi "Je crois que c'est sur LA bonne voie." 2 minutes après le départ d' Harm, son téléphone sonna. _Allô? _Sarah c'est Harm. "Merde pourquoi je l'ai appelé Sarah?" _Tout va bien ? Un frisson l'avait parcouru _Oui, oui. J'ai oublié de vous dire que c'était vous qui choisissez le restaurant pour demain. _En quel honneur? _Vu ce que je vais vous dire, je crois que je vous dois bien ça. _J'écoute Flyboy… _Vous avez rendez vous avec Singer à 8h pour voir ses différents dossiers. _Harm!!! Et à 8h en plus! Ca va vous coûtez cher. _Au début, elle voulait plus tôt. Mais j'ai repoussé jusqu'à 8h. _C'est ça, essayez de vous rattraper. Vous repasserez me chercher. _Oui et je vous appellerai dès que j'ai fini. _A demain Harm. _A demain Sarah. La nuit se passa tranquillement. Chacun peuplant les rêves de l'autre. Et rien ne laissait prévoir ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. A suivre 


End file.
